


Happy Halloween

by plant_boy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Feelings Realization, Gay, Gentle Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Getting Together, Halloween, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Roommates, Shameless Smut, Smut, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plant_boy/pseuds/plant_boy
Summary: Cas and Dean are roommates. It's Halloween. Cas orders his costume online and keeps it a secret. Their pent up feelings for each other are revealed. I've had this idea in my head for weeks I hope y'all enjoy. This is pretty much just an excuse for porn.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Happy Halloween

"Cas! Where are you? We have to leave for the party in ten minutes!" yelled Dean. "Just because you wear the same costume every year doesn't mean that I'm going to!" Cas yelled back. Dean smiled to himself, shaking his head. He sat down on the couch waiting for Cas to come out of the bathroom so they could go already. 

Cas adjusted his outfit in the mirror. He took a few pictures of himself quickly and decided he was ready. He left the bathroom and walked towards where Dean was waiting. "Okay, I'm ready," he said. 

Dean looked up and just stared. Cas was wearing the maid outfit. Yes, the maid outfit. The one that went viral on TikTok and everyone is obsessed with. And the man he has been in love with for years is currently wearing it and standing right in front of him. Holy shit. Remember to breathe. Stop staring. Shit, has he noticed? 

"Dean, are you okay?" asked Cas, seeming concerned. That woke Dean up. "Yeah, uh, yeah buddy I'm fine." Dean stuttered. "I, uh, have to go the bathroom." Dean said, and rushed past Cas before the other man could notice the problem he was experiencing. Dean took off his cowboy hat and splashed water on himself. "Get it together, Dean!" He told himself. He stayed in the bathroom for a few more minutes, willing his boner to go down so he wouldn't have to explain himself to Cas. He couldn't tell Cas. Cas couldn't know. They lived together for fucks sake, it's not like Cas could avoid him. It would ruin everything. They'd been friends forever, best friends. It's not like I could just go up to him and be like hey by the way I'm in love with you, Dean thought to himself. He glanced at his watch quickly and realized he'd been in the bathroom for far too long. Shit, it was time to face Cas. 

Dean walked out of the bathroom to see Cas sitting on the edge of the couch, legs crossed, with a huge smirk on his face. Dean immediately started blushing. "Uh-are you ready to go C-cas?" Dean asked, barely able to get the words out while trying to keep eye contact with Cas. "Hmm," said Cas, "I think the party will have to wait." Dean hadn't even noticed Cas getting up and standing so close to him. Fuck it, Dean thought, he leaned in and kissed Cas quickly. He pulled back right away and stared at Cas. He couldn't quite read the expression on his face, but before he knew it, Cas had pulled him into another kiss. 

Neither of them could believe it. They were both thinking too much, wondering how long the other had felt this way. Dean pulled back and leaned his forehead against Cas'. "Cas, please-please tell me you feel the same." Dean said, his voice breaking, preparing for rejection. "Dean Winchester, I have loved you since the moment I met you." Cas said with utter surety. Dean nodded, trying to process, and went back to kiss Cas, not wanting to let him go. 

Cas pushed Dean against the wall and kissed him with more passion. Dean moaned into the kiss and felt his hands run all over Cas' back and hair and wherever he could get his hands. Cas pushed into Dean more, hands in Deans hair. Cas pushed his knee in between Dean's thighs, wanting to feel more of him. Dean moaned at that action. "Please, Cas." He whispered. Cas nodded, pulling himself away from Dean so he could pull him towards a room. 

Dean noticed vaguely that they were in his room, before Cas pushed him onto the bed. Cas positioned himself on top of Dean and continued to kiss him, while rolling his hips to give both of them the friction that they needed. Cas kissed down Deans jaw and began sucking marks into Deans neck, relishing in all of the beautiful noises Dean was making. "Come on, Cas, please," whimpered Dean. "I'm not done with you yet," Cas said, "I want to take my time." Dean was blushing, not used to his lovers treating him like this. 

Cas pulled off Dean's jacket and shirt, taking his time with him, making sure to cherish every part of Dean. Dean arched up into every touch from Cas, and Cas loved every second of it. Dean reached down to give himself some relief in his jeans which were feeling very tight at that moment. Cas grabbed his wrists. "Don't touch yourself." Cas commanded. Dean whimpered at the display of dominance and complied. "Are you going to be a good boy?" asked Cas, still peppering kisses all over Deans exposed chest. Dean nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, yes I'm gonna be so good for you-please." moaned Dean. "Well now that you asked nicely." Cas smirked and slowly removed Deans jeans, much to his relief. 

He mouthed Dean through his boxers which were already wet with pre cum. Dean moaned at the action and bucked his hips up instinctively. "I thought you were going to be good? Or am I going to have to tie you up?" asked Cas, his voice deepening. Deans eyes widened imagining the scenario, him tied to the bed. "You would just love that wouldn't you?" asked Cas, seeing Deans reaction. Dean nodded, and Cas continued. "Tied to your bed, completely at my mercy while I have my way with you." Dean bit back a moan. "Not today though," said Cas shaking his head. 

Cas grinned up at Dean and he slid down lower on the bed and slid off Deans boxers. Deans pupils were so dilated as he stared at Cas engulfing his cock. Fuck, Cas was good at this. Dean tried to hold back his moans but let go when Cas began to lick at his slit. It was too much. "Please Cas-I'm so close-need you-need more." Dean stuttered out, barely able to form a coherent sentence. Cas loved seeing Dean come undone beneath him. "Shhh sweetheart, I'm going to take care of you." said Cas, moving off of him. "Where's the lube?" he asked, and Dean motioned to the drawer in his night table. 

Cas found the lube quickly, his eyes passing over all of the toys that Dean had, and making plans for later. Cas still had his maid outfit on, and planned to keep it on, seeing how Dean reacted to it. He slid his panties down slowly, trying to give Dean a show. Dean's mouth watered at the beautiful sight before him. "Can I-please?" Dean asked, almost a whisper. "Please?" Cas asked. "Please, Sir." Dean whispered, knowing what Cas wanted to hear. 

"Come here." Cas motioned to Dean. Dean crawled over to Cas and looked up to him for confirmation. Cas nodded, putting his hands in Deans hair. Dean lifted up the skirt to see Cas' hard cock. He licked up the side and sucked on the tip, and engulfed as much as he could in his mouth. He moaned around Cas' cock, loving it and knowing the vibrations felt amazing. "You just love this, don't you?" asked Cas. "You love having my cock in your mouth, love my hands pulling your hair, love having me in control-fuck, Dean!" he shouted when Dean started to bob his head faster. 

He lifted his skirt to stare at Dean sucking his cock. The other man stared back up at him, green eyes huge. Cas pulled him up into a searing kiss. They moved back to laying on the bed, Cas on top of Dean, their cocks rubbing together for some friction. Eventually Cas sat up and grabbed the bottle of lube and covered his fingers in it. Dean sat up but Cas put a hand to his chest and pushed him back into the bed. "You get to watch." Cas said, with a sly smile on his face as he began to finger himself. Dean stared at Cas, his own cock hard against his stomach, dripping pre cum all over. 

Cas now had two fingers inside himself, his head leaning back in pleasure. Dean just stared, knowing he couldn't touch himself, and took in the sight in front of him. He didn't really know what Cas was planning, but he knew he was gonna be inside of Cas, and he couldn't wait. Cas poured more lube onto his hand and added a third finger. He moaned at the sensation and continued to stretch himself. Cas decided he was ready and moved to straddle Dean. Dean lifted his head up to kiss Cas again and Cas seated himself on Deans cock. They both moaned loudly into the kiss, swallowing each others noises. 

Cas took a moment to adjust and then began to move. Dean was gripping his hips so tightly that Cas knew they would leave bruises the next day. Dean started to thrust up but Cas leaned over and pressed his shoulders down. "You may be inside of me, but you know I'm in charge." Deans eyes widened more at that and he moaned and nodded, "Yes, Sir." Cas began to ride Dean with more vigor. "You're being such a good boy for me, Dean." said Cas lovingly. "I wanna be so good for you Cas-Sir. I wanna be your good boy. Wanna be good. I love you so much. I need you. I need more. Please-sir-I'm so close-I need more." Dean managed to stutter out. 

Cas moaned at Deans words. He ground his hips down and began to move faster. "Cas, please-can I touch you?" Dean asked, "You may." Cas said. Dean reached over eagerly and jerked Cas' cock under the skirt. "Fuck-Dean-I'm so close." Cas breathed out, when Dean finally touched him. "Me too, Cas." Dean managed to get out. "Fuck, you're so beautiful like this, Dean. You're being so good. I love seeing you like this. My beautiful boy. So good for me." Dean moaned at the praise and his hips stuttered as he came hard inside of Cas. Cas came a few moments later, seeing and feeling Dean come inside of him, with Dean continuing to stroke him sent him over the edge. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, soaking up the pleasure and the feeling of being so connected to each other. Cas eventually pulled himself off of Dean and left the room to get a towel and some water and juice for them. He cleaned himself and Dean off and made sure that they both drank. They both fell asleep soon after. 

-

Dean woke up first. He smiled, remembering how he felt last night. He felt warm, strong arms surrounding him and he turned around to see Cas. His best friend. Last night was real. It was real. They were real. "Cas," he whispered. Cas smiled and opened his eyes slowly. "Good morning, Dean." he said, his voice deep and gruff from waking up. "You stayed." Dean said, somewhat in shock and awe. "I will never leave you, Dean Winchester." Cas said with utter surety, and he leaned and kissed Dean. "I love you." Dean said, with complete confidence. "I love you too." Responded Cas. They both smiled. Cas wrapped his arms back around Dean and they both fell back asleep. All was well.


End file.
